onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Monk Pirates
|bounty = At least 108,000,000 |captain = Urouge }} The Fallen Monk Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew who were first seen on Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation, with their captain being Urouge. Jolly Roger The crew's flag is a cartoon-like representation of Urouge's face (with his usual smile and his pierced ears) and wings with his red bead necklace forming a circle in the background. Crewmates The Fallen Monk Pirates seem to share the same dark skin tone as their captain, Urouge, and even wear the same brown monk robes. It is unknown whether Urouge is the only one to have come from a Sky Island or not though it seems likely as he is the only one so far shown with their trademark wings. Crew Strength It can be assumed that they are strong because of their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. Urouge is also noted as one of the super rookies who appeared on Sabaody Archipelago before the Battle of Marineford. Despite Urouge being incapacitated, the crew was still able to escape from Kizaru's attack. A further testament to the crew's strength and their miraculous knack for survival is the fact that their captain defeated Charlotte Snack, a man with a 600,000,000 bounty on his head and one of the Sweet Commanders of the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin. When they incurred the wrath of the Yonko, they were forced to fight Charlotte Cracker's entire fleet, and although they were defeated, the crew managed to escape alive once again and were last seen recovering on a Sky Island known as the Ballon Terminal. Their presence on a sky island also indicates that the crew has a method of traveling to and from the island clouds. Ship The crew's ship is called the . Their ship takes on a Japanese folklore theme, with a white Oni figurehead that has sharp yellow teeth, large white wings, and a crossed nagitana and hannya and a shield behind it. It has two masts. The front bears two white sails, with the top plain and the bottom brandishing the crew's jolly roger. The front mast also has a crow's nest, a jolly roger flag, and a shrine above the bottom sail. The back mast has a single black-striped mast that has a large part of its middle section missing, as well as another jolly roger flag on top. The cabin is designed to look like a shrine, as well. The helm is on a raised platform, and each side of the ship has four cannons. History Past The Fallen Monk Pirates originated from a sky island, but eventually descended to the Blue Seas, where their captain made himself a reputation. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc They eventually reached Sabaody Archipelago. When the Straw Hat Pirates defied the World Nobles, the Fallen Monk Pirates tried to flee but were intercepted by the Pacifista and Admiral Kizaru. Though Urouge was defeated, he and his crew managed to escape. Marineford Arc They returned to the Archipelago to see the Battle of Marineford through the television broadcast, until it was cut. They then went to Marineford to see the battle unfold at a distance. Post-War Arc After the war, the crew left for the New World, and approached an island that was spewing lightning. A smaller ship approached theirs and an old woman asked if they wanted some umbrellas. During the Timeskip The crew attempted to invade Big Mom's territory. Even though Urouge defeated one of the former Four Sweet Commanders, he was later defeated by Charlotte Cracker and forced to flee. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc On a Sky Island, Urouge was recovering from wounds he had received. The crew told him that someone was approaching and that person was the Yonko known as Kaido. When Kaido decided to jump from the Sky Island, Urouge did nothing to interfere and just prayed for him as he fell onto the island below. Trivia *The Fallen Monk Pirates are the first pirate crew to come from an unnamed Sky Island to be introduced in the series and the only to be included in the top rookies. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates del Monjo Boig de:Hakaisō-Piratenbande it:Pirati monaci corrotti fr:L'Équipage des Moines Dépravés pl:Załoga Upadłego Mnicha Category:Worst Generation Crews